The Voulturi Did This!
by voodoochil3
Summary: Bella and Edward are killed for a crime they did not commit and Nessie has to live day to day with the Cullens as a FULL vampire *Warning BD Spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

This time my parents were not so lucky when the Voulturi came.

Alice did not see it.

They were accused of a crime.

They had done no such thing.

Yet when they came it was a quick and painless death.

We mourned and Emmet and Rosalie took me in.

I was changed into a full vampire after I looked about their age

And here I am today Renessme Carlie Cullen and it has been 5 years since they died.

"Uncle Em do I haaaave to go to school today?"

"Yes Nessie." He answered me. Gah my hair looked hideous!

"Rose are you ready?!?" Uncle Em yelled

"Just a sec Emmet!" she said

Now that I was a vampire I looked like a mixture of the graceful Alice, the beautiful Rosalie, and also my clumsy mother. My only memories of her were when the Voulturi came and set a match and threw at them it was so quick they were there one minute and gone the next just like Irina. Tears welled up in my eyes and Alice came to comfort me she always knew she could see the future la duh or maybe I just was too predictable. "Shhh shhh it will be okay Renessme you have us" she had told me this when my parents died or when Jacob could not move with us but I knew that I would never have anyone to call mommy or daddy or my big wolfie. Tears rolled down my smooth, cold, ivory skin. "Thank you auntie Alice, want to go reserve a mall for this weekend?' I smoothly asked so she would forget about the talk we just had. "Yeah that one down by……" I started day dreaming of when mom and dad gathered all those witnesses to protect me. Or when we moved to a town just out of Seattle where we lived now and Jake could not come with us because his dad needed him. Bad memories Nessie, don't remind yourself! I reminded myself I don't ever want to think of any of that. Quickly and swiftly Carlisle came up and rubbed my shoulder "Come on guys you are going to be late for school now hurry up!" Carlisle hurried us. I walked out to the garage and got my motorcycle that was next to my mustang, custom made, I had my family's taste for expensive cars. "Now be carful Nessie, don't want to hurt yourself!" Emmet joked me. "Ok uncle Em I will be safe!" I yelled as I took off. Jasper and Emmet were betting who would get there first the last I saw. Their gambling obsession has to stop. My hair flowed in the wind and the cool air blew across my face. Then I thought of this song I heard a while back and it reminded me of what happened to me.

_It's been in the past for a while  
I get a flash and I smile  
Am I crazy  
Still miss you, baby  
It was real  
It was right  
But it burned too hot to survive  
All that's left is,  
All these ashes_

_Where does the love go  
I don't know  
When it's all set and done  
How could I be losing you forever,  
After all the time we spent together  
I have to know why I had to lose you  
Now you've just become like everything  
I'll never find again  
At the bottom of the ocean_

_In a dream, you appear  
For a while, you were here  
So I keep sleeping,  
Just to keep you with me  
I'll draw a map,  
Connect the dots  
With all the memories that I got  
What I'm missing,  
I'll keep reliving_

_Bottom of the Ocean_

_By Miley Cyrus_

_(AN: I listened to this song 100000000000 times LOL)_

Then I pulled up to the school and rubbed my teary eyes no one else was in the parking lot so I pulled out my algebra book and studied today's lesson under my umbrella because it had started to drizzle. In about 20 minutes the buses started to pull up so I went to my locker. I pretended that I was in the same grade as Alice and Jasper and next year we would graduate and Rose and Em are graduating this year. Math. English. Lunch. Study Hall. Science. Social Studies. Booorrriiiinnnnggg at least it was winter beak and tomorrow Alice and I would go shopping then ice skating with Esme and Sunday we are going hunting and then we get to go to an amusement park and ride all the rides (Alice knows how to book those for a day too!)


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Nessie!" Alice yelled as she dragged me along the mall. "Auntie Alice! You promised that you would not go shopping crazy when we are here. Anyways Esme is probably waiting at the ice skating rink" I looked at my watch, 3:00 we had to be there by 3:30 the ice skating rink was 15 minutes away but we had 1000000000000000 bags no joke! "Come on Alice you have already have everything in this mall!" I yelled at her "OK Nessie I am sorry." Her tone was apologetic "It's ok Auntie Alice we just need to meet Esme." I replied.

Esme twirled gracefully around the rink and Rosalie and Alice followed her. And Carlisle and the boys played Ice hockey on the other side of the rink, Alice reserved this too!!! I stumbled out on to the rink and fell and the amazingly sharp blade flew up over my head because it was loose and pierced the wood floors that were by the rink. Esme was by my side and helped me up instantly. We got my shoe on and Esme and I skated around the rink, I finally got the hang of it, kind of.

By the end of the day we went back to the house and the boys played video games when we went to the gym behind the house. I was working on gymnastics, my full I was almost there! I love gymnastics it is so much fun. Rose did boxing and Alice danced on the mats. I was very clumsy for a vampire. I was just like my mom in that area. As soon as I started thinking of them I decided I needed some fresh air. "I am going out, be back whenever." I said as I walked out the door the girls looked at me with worried faces. I got on my motorcycle and started on a new path that I had never taken before into the forest. I reached a meadow in an hour or two and lied back into the purple and white flowers, now covered with snow. The snow hit my face and I remembered the day the Voulturi killed my parents. What was the crime? They said my parents had told humans about vampire's existence they pleaded that could they spare them for their child, but they did not and they did not care what anyone had to say. It was pitch black so I headed home almost totaling my motor cycle but I went inside and we we're going to leave soon….. To go hunting, my thirst was almost unbearable. _And so were my memories_.


End file.
